rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Requiem Xi Norfolk
THIS IS A MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS. At a Glance Name: Requiem Xi Norfolk Team: RACE (Requiem, Alyysa, Callista, Emily) Age: 17 Gender: Male Height: 6' exactly Sexuality: Straight Weapon: Variable Defensive Sniper Chakram'' Infernal Rose'' and Variable Offensive Sniper Sword Heavenly Orchid Birthplace: Vale Birthdate: October 5th Occupation: Student. chess player Titles: The Black King Signature Ability: Queen takes King Semblance: Pulsar - sends a pulse of force in one direction. Strengths: Strategic mind; always thinking ahead, tens teps in fact. He also pays attention to the past, using that to influence his decisions. Weakness: Can overthink his scenarios; sometimes is too lone wolf. Likes: Chess, strategy games, flying ships, girls. Dislikes: Boring games, people sometimes, idiots. Appearance A tall, thin boy, Requiem has jet black hair and brilliant violet eyes that rival Yang Long's under certain lighting conditions. He usually wears a brown leather jacket with a black armband that has his symbol, a Black King chesspiece covered in fire, When using Dust, which is mainly to cover Infernal Rose, one eye seems to glow red. When he covers Heavenly Orchid in a veil of Ice Dust, his other eye goes red as well. He looks too thin to be fit, but this lanky figure hides strength and stamina. While not as strong as more powerhouse fighters or last as long as the quick fighters, he can hold his own. But he sometimes can overtax himself, and end up outrun by girls in high heels and dresses. Personality To put it bluntly, Requiem is a womanizer. To be fair, he doesn't always look for sex. His mind is diffferent. He sort of collects woman, but not as possessions. He collects them as friends, and treats them and considers them as such. He calls it collecting because, well, it works like finding a rare piece of art, or that bottlecap, or that really rare stamp. He does anything to become their friends, and any sex is just a bonus. This hides a deep rooted fear of abandonment by women, as his mother abandoned him when he was two, his friend Gwenda was killed by Grim, and many girlfriends either died or left him. This rooted in him and turned him into a sort of collector now, mainly of women. Otherwise, Requiem is the perfect gentleman. He speaks respectuflly, doesn't interrupt unless needed, and treats people like they should be. That extends to treating jerks like dirt and sweet girls like princesses, or nerds like the geniueses they probably are. He hates people being bullied, and on more then one occassion has left a bully unconcious in the defense of someone. He does not discriminate in his defense, but moreso just doesn't really care. He only steps in because he hates bullies; the victim is of little consequence to him. He is highly respectful of his harem, never forcing, coercing, or blackmailing them into something. When they say no, he takes the hint. In battle, he operates strategically. His mind plans ten moves ahead, analyzing the enemies fighting style and weapons and using their strengths against them. He prefers to do this from a distance, but will not hesitate to fight up close. He operates as a lone wolf, not much of a team member. He is best suited as a team leader, shown by his expert command of his harem in skirmishes. The perfect gentleman in apparently every way, Requiem has a side that is terrifying. It rarely comes out, but when it does, it usually is because someone has wronged one of his harem in such a way it physically or emotionally scars them. Dubbed "Zero" because he seems to posess zero emotion, Requiem enacts a justice that will leave the guilty party hurt, humiliated, or, if the transgression is horrible enough, dead. Weapons/Tactics He uses two different weapons; the Variable Defensive Sniper Chakram Infernal Rose and the Variable Ofensive Sniper Sword'' Heavenly Orchid'' in tandem. Infernal Rose has actually multiple forms; it can either be used like a regulaar chakram, and used in hand or even thrown, or it pushes it's ring forward and forms a versatile shield. Heavely Orchid has less forms but is just as versatile; it has sword or gun form, allowing Requiem to block and shoot back, or any combination of offensive and defensive tactics one could use. But his main form is the combined sniper rifle form, which he nicknamed Heaven's Rose. As a sniper rifle, he watches over the battlefield, his strategic and lateral thinking mind using his view and his excellent skills as a sniper to manuever the battle in a certain direction. His signature ability is called Queen Takes King. He activates the dust crystals on Infernal Rose and Heavenly Orchid, and creates a Fire/Ice attack that has a wide range and spread. It's best at close quarters, but useful for long range as it can hit a wide area with reduced efficiency, but still an impressive amount of destruction. Costs him most of the Dust Crystals he has on him. Background Born to upper-class parents, his life was pampered and boring. His father wanted him to go into the family business, his mother wanted him to become a singer, and he was just one year old. His mother left him alone when he was two, and for ten years his father tried to set him on a path for the family business. But Requiem denied it, and soon enough, he was preparing to enter Signal Academy. His father denied all monetary gains, but his tune changed when Gwenda, Requiem's best friend, was brutally killed by Beowolves. He began to support Requiem's life choice to become a Hunter, and they managed to atone for past mistakes. His mother gone, his friend gone, and as he went through Signal, his girlfriends leaving or being killed in accidents, Requiem began to avoid serious relationships. He formed a harem of girls in Signal, and as their friend, helped them excel. He has come to Beacon to finally become a Hunter, his harem of Huntresses to Be right behind him. Family/Friends His Harem: Lorelei (Lori) Mia Callie Emily Verden (Owned by The Silent Knight) Alyysa East - Requiem's favorite, and closest friend. She is the only other person he has intrusted with his painful past besides Anastasia Rogue. (Owned by Tsubori - Ana is mine though.) Transportation Regular Vale airship his father got him...okay, not regular. It's decked out as a luxury transport. With a stripper lounge. And dining room with a view. And a few huge bedrooms. He's rich. Notes -Inspired by Lelouch Vi Britannia -Weapon ideas were brainstormed with Andrew Waltfield. Thanks man! -His harem might be expanded. It all just depends. Category:Pending Character